Her Greatest Fear
by RoryFaller
Summary: Dr Beth Springer must overcome her greatest fear to help save lives. Loosely based on Boa versus Python staring David Hewlett. Changed characters, situations and storyline. Rated T for language some sexual situations.
1. Why Did It Have To Be Snakes

**I believe SyFy Channel owns **_**Boa versus Python**_** and some of these characters.**

**A/N: This is loosely based on **_**Boa versus Python**_**, but enough so that I'm publishing it in FanFiction. For my SGA fans, sorry to pull you into the world of snakes, but I love David Hewlett and will obviously follow him anywhere. This is not an endorsement of the movie.  
**

**Many kudos to my beta BetherdyBabe and for IceMenace's inspiration to salvage this movie.**

* * *

Doctor Beth Springer looked out the rear passenger window of the rental SUV as it turned down a dirt road next to a sign that said _Fountain Hills Herpetological Institute_. The sign was adorned with pictures of snakes that caused her to shudder. They had gotten off of Route 87 outside of Phoenix, Arizona, and Beth thought they were heading toward Fort McDowell, but then they turned toward Fountain Hills.

"You guys were serious about the snakes?" Beth asked in shock. She swore she was not talking to the jerks in the front seat after all the humiliation they put her through the last week of their _collaborative_ effort between the FBI and her company, Med Sensor Tech, but the manners her family instilled in her got the best of her once again.

The bookish, nerdy physicist tried to always be polite in a field dominated by obnoxious, boorish men, who had no sense of social skills. Being a young, blond woman in the physics department at MIT caused her to be the center of attention at first. Until she began to outshine the men in her classes and then the competitive nature of academics at the world-renowned school got the best of them and their swooning was replaced by hostility. _It was the story of my life._

"We are always serious, Doctor Springer," Agent Preston Sharp said with an edge to his voice.

Preston had been the one to escort her from Woods Hole, Massachusetts, to Naples, Florida. Her work involved the development of a sensor system that tied into the visual region of an animal's brain to capture what they saw and projected it onto a computer. The Navy used it to modify their existing equipment for mine detection by dolphins and it was being modified to fit onto seals to look at shipwrecks off the Massachusetts coast, which was what she was doing the last nine months after receiving her doctorate. Several agents, including Agent Walters, who was driving, were sent by her boss to _borrow_ her for an important project that would involve a top-secret assignment.

_"When the US government comes calling, you jump," Ed Nolan, her boss, said to her on the brief conference call notifying her of the sudden change of assignments. "We want more government work and you have top level clearance. Besides, you're my best, so show them what you've got." Doctor Nolan, whose sole purpose in life was to die the richest man in the world, had been interested in the best and the brightest for MST, which is why he recruited her._

It made her feel proud at first, but after a day it became the same routine. They thought she was pretty with blond hair, big brown eyes and a pixie-like face, but when they found out how intelligent and uninterested in their pick-up lines she was, she became an icy cold bitch in their eyes.

The briefing she got related to her modifying the sensors to take feed from a cold-blooded animal. Since she never did the surgery to attach the equipment and only monitored the data, it did not really matter what the creature was if she got the correct vital signs for it. When she was in Florida for the past week, she modified it to fit on an alligator.

Snakes never crossed her mind. Primarily because she was absolutely terrified of them; she had no reason to be, but she was. As a genius according to IQ charts, she knew it was irrational, but it never hid the fact that she could not see one without being afraid. It was so bad if they showed up in a magazine or on the TV, she had to turn away. _Stopped watching Discovery Channel because of too many Snake Week commercials._

"My equipment is too big for a snake, you know," she said trying not to let the panic come through in her voice. They approached two structures lit by outdoor lights, which did little to cut into the dark that was settling in now that the sun had gone down. _Snakes at night, gotta love this assignment._

"Not to worry, Doctor Springer, not to worry," Sharp said with a chuckle that Agent Walters mimicked.

"I don't need to really see the animals, you know. I just need some basic biological information," Beth said as the car stopped in front of a large L-shaped building on the right and a two-story house on the left. Next to the house was parked a Jeep and a motorcycle, but no other vehicles or people were around.

"Trust me, you'll want to see this animal," Sharp said unbuckling his seat belt.

Beth felt familiar waves of panic grip her. She could defend a thesis in front of arrogant jerks at MIT without getting nervous because it was _her_ research and she knew it hands down. The prospect of meeting some _snake_ doctor and discussing a creature she hated, not to mention the possibility of seeing the creature, had her stomach in knots. "Oh, I doubt it."

"Come on Doctor Springer, be a good sport," Walters said as he got out. The older agent seldom spoke and always repeated whatever Sharp said when he did.

Gripping her computer bag like a lifeline, she unbuckled her belt. Mentally telling herself to breathe and not look at anything that didn't have legs, the terrified woman stepped out of the vehicle. She was petite in stature and had to jump down a bit from the SUV they rented. _You can do this. You can do this. Deep breathes._

She slowly walked across the sandy yard behind the FBI agents, glancing around looking for something in the sand slithering toward her. _Snakes won't be out at night. They won't be out at night. _Her mind was racing with all the odd facts she knew about them.

* * *

The sound of pounding on the door caused her to jump. Looking at a somewhat rusty door, she wondered if anyone ever came here besides the freaks who enjoyed working with snakes.

After a few minutes, a young woman with a white lab coat, black tights and black knee-high boots on opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we are here to speak with Doctor Emmett," Sharp said as he flashed his badge. "FBI."

"Uh… Hang on," the girl in black said as she turned inside. "Hey Rusty, the FBI's here so you might want to hide the weed."

Beth, even in her terror, managed to laugh at the woman's comment. As she looked closely at this _scientist_, she noticed the woman was similar to her age. Her obviously dyed hair was as black as her boots and a nose ring could be seen in the dim light from inside.

"FBI? Are you on something Heather!" a voice called back. "What the hell is the FBI doing here?"

"Ask our boss. They said they're here to talk to Emmett," she said, obviously not letting them in until they figured out what was going on.

Beth noticed Sharp put his hands on his hip, brushing his jacket aside to show the sidearm he was wearing. She saw him do it to people before and it worked, but this woman was not buying it. _I like her already, but doubt she'll like me, though. Never make friends easily and can't seem to keep them either._

"Emmett!" Rusty yelled as his voice receded from them.

"So, you three are all FBI?" Heather asked as she stepped fully into the doorway and leaned on the door jam crossing her arms.

"It's late and your boss is expecting us, so why don't you move out of the way, missy," Sharp said.

"Yeah, move along and help your boyfriend flush his dope down the toilet," Walters said.

"Dope?" Heather asked raising a perfectly shaped black eyebrow. "How old are you? Do _not_ try to sound hip, because it makes you sound ridiculous. Nobody uses that word anymore."

"One call and I'll have the DEA…"

"It was a joke. No one is going to say something like that in front of federal agents," Beth cut off Sharp because it was late, she was hungry and wanted to find a hotel bed to crawl into and tremble in fear from the snakes she was going to see shortly.

"Yeah, don't you guys have a sense of humor?" Heather said smiling at Beth as she looked her up and down.

The blue business suit, complete with dark blue flats to match was going to pin her as a conservative, preppy nerd and relegate her to the unimportant list. It was her only suit and she was told to look _professional_. _I wish I had some sense of style, but khaki pants and polo shirts are all I wear normally. _

"Special Agent Walters and I are with the FBI, Doctor Springer is a consultant," Sharp said glaring at the woman blocking the door.

"Damn. I did tell them they could come, but forgot. I gotta use that calendar program one of these days," a loud voice could be heard coming up behind Heather.

"So I should let them in?" Heather asked turning around.

"I'll deal with them. You and Rusty can head out whenever," the voice said as it approached the door.

"We've only got one more to do," Heather said and stepped back to reveal the man Beth assumed was Doctor Emmett. _Yup, he looks like a snake doctor, hair to the top of his collar, stubble on his face, an untucked t-shirt, faded jeans and hiking boots. He could star in Snake Week._

At the thought of the snakes in the building, she felt queasy and had a strong desire to run back to the truck. Gripping the strap on her bag tighter, she stared at the men in front of her.

"Doctor Emmett, I presume?" Sharp said.

"Yes, now what does the FBI want with my anti-venom research?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest and looking from the two men to Beth.

Making eye contact with him, Beth saw that his eyes were blue and hers widened as she noticed how brilliant a shade it was. Swallowing suddenly, her heart ratcheted up, but not because of fear. Emmett's eyes were following a path up and down her like so many men in the past only this time, she didn't have the desire to slap him. _His eyes are beautiful. Never thought a guy's eyes could be so beautiful._

"We're interested in one of your specimens, a Scarlett boa," Sharp said cocking his head.

"How do you know about Betty?" Emmett asked looking away from Beth and back to Sharp.

Beth was stunned at the intensity of the look from this stranger. Men had looked her over for years, but she never felt _warm_ afterward. The sensations were similar to her panic attack that was brewing, but felt pleasant not terrifying. Since she had been absorbed in school and research so far in her life, the young physicist never took time for boyfriends or friendships, for that matter. _Is this how you feel when you're attracted to someone? That's ridiculous; you just saw him and haven't even been introduced._

"Can we go inside?" Sharp asked.

"Sure, come in," Emmett said stepping back to hold the door open.

_Oh no! The snakes are in there._ Beth could not move. The smiling gaze of Doctor Emmett was once again directed at her, but she could not take a step.

"Are you okay…" he paused and leaned slightly toward her allowing her another view of his bright eyes.

"Oh, Doctor Springer is not fond of snakes," Sharp said and Walters could be heard laughing.

Realizing they were embarrassing her once again and that she was staring at this stranger, she held her shoulders high, smiled at Emmett and stepped inside. "Thank you for holding the door. I was lost in thought."

_Don't look at anything. Stare at their backs while they look at this… Betty. You can do this._ Finally moving her feet, she walked past the doctor. She exhaled loudly as she found herself in a lobby area. There was a desk with a computer and a few chairs for people to sit on. _Not even a poster of a snake. You were being such an idiot._

"Doctor Springer, what are you a doctor of?" Emmett asked as he closed the door behind them.

"Wha… Oh, physics," she said, forcing a smile and trying to calm herself now that she was inside without pictures of striking snakes on the walls.

"Physics? Please don't take offense, but what would you possibly want with Betty?" Emmett asked as he stepped closer to her.

The blue eyes were focused on her again and it caused a wave of heat to rise up her neck and push down through her torso. Glad for the dim lights to hide her blushing, but desperate to get a grip on her suddenly out of control body, she asked quickly, "Is there a ladies room?"

"Of course, there's one here in the lobby," Emmett said pointing to a door clearly marked Restroom. "I apologize ahead of time for the cleanliness. There's a bathroom in the labs that Heather uses, and she doesn't let us guys use. Now that I think about it, you should wait and use that one."

"No, it's fine. I grew up with my dad and two older brothers, so I'll deal," she said, rushing past him into the bathroom.

* * *

Once in the security of the cool space, she leaned against the door and took several deep breaths only to want to gag at the smell of disinfectant. _Someone must have just cleaned._ Looking critically at the door of the single stall, she decided she only needed to escape the men and prepare for the snakes; she took a moment to look in the mirror.

The face reflected back made her cringe. _No wonder he was staring, I have hair all over the place from the wind, my lips are swollen from chewing on them in fear because of their wild driving and I'm red from embarrassment. Why didn't I just stay in the car?_

Doing her best to get her hair back in the single ponytail that she favored, she straightened her jacket, reached down to pick up her computer bag and prepared to face her fate. _One worse than death._

When Beth returned, she saw only Doctor Emmett and the two agents. The men all smiled at her as she came into the lobby and a strange premonition worked its way through her mind. A memory of her brother Kyle and his friends during a sleepover in the backyard came to mind when she was eleven and he was thirteen.

The boys had snuck into her bedroom to put a snake under the door. It was a tiny garter snake, but the terror it inflicted on her when she saw it slither under her door could still wake her from sleep to this day.

The punishment he got from her father was enormous, but not as bad as what Patrick, who was fifteen, did to the middle brother. Beth smiled as she thought of what her oldest brother would do to these assholes or any of the men who treated her poorly over the years if he was around. _But he wasn't around. Neither was Kyle_. They both deployed in 2001 and have only been home periodically since the war in Afghanistan began. Both of them, like their father, always wanted to be soldiers; Kyle was a Marine, Patrick a Navy Seal and her father a retired Navy Chief Petty Officer.

Beth had too much pride to call in her big brothers to fight her battles, so she soldiered on around all the jerks she met in her life. Smiling at the men, she found her voice and said, "We should not waste Doctor Emmett's time. Let's go."

"After you, Indiana," Sharp said smiling.

Walters laughed. "Sure. After you Doctor Jones."

"Indiana?" Emmett raised an eyebrow as they walked toward a large blue door marked 'AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY'.

"Indiana Jones hated snakes, remember?" Beth said glancing at him only to feel a flush spread over her face. Thankful for the dim lighting in the corridor, she looked back at the door ahead of them.

"We won't be walking through the clean room where we do the bulk of our research, but the general lab area has a lot of sensitive experiments, so I ask that you don't touch anything and that you put on these disposable coats and shoe coverings," Emmett said as he pulled small blue bundles out of a container on the wall outside the door and handed them out. He then turned and took three blue Tyvek coats off the shelf.

"Clean room?" Beth asked as he handed her two coverings to slip over her shoes and hung the coat on the doorknob next to her. She was forced to put her computer bag down to get them on. "What type of research are you doing?"

"We are trying to create an anti-venom to all species of venomous snakes," Emmett said as he took her computer bag. "The less items you bring in the better. I'll put this back in the lobby."

"Anti-venom?" Walters said, finally speaking first. "Don't they have that already?"

"It's species specific for most creatures. If you got bit by a rattlesnake versus a coral snake, you couldn't use the same anti-venom," Beth said. She might hate snakes, but she was not stupid about them.

"That's right," Emmett said with a grin on his face directed at Beth. "If we had a polyvalent anti-venom, you won't have to try to remember what bit you while you were dying."

Beth felt like she did when she had the right answer, which was often, during school. _The smile from Emmett is a lot nicer than a good grade, though. Better than a good grade, what's wrong with you? You're not eighteen with a crush on your professor, again._

"Poly what?" Walters asked, straining to get the lab coat over his broad shoulders and sizable belly.

"Polyvalent means many species." Beth pulled the coat around her with plenty of room to spare and took another deep breath. _Showtime. You can do this. Just stare at Doctor Emmett._

"I'm impressed, Doctor Springer," Emmett said. "I bet you have a degree in herpetology and you're just here to test me." The smile he shot her caused her knees to weaken and if it were not for the jerks standing close by, she would have looked away with a shy smile.

"Beth, please," she said smiling, only to realize the jerks were looking at her like she grew a second head. She never allowed them to call her Beth since the first evening in Florida.

"Just Emmett," he said.

"No first name?" Beth asked and he smiled, but was interrupted before he could answer.

"Okay, _Emmett_, let's see this snake," Sharp said with venom in his voice.

Emmett raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "It's Doctor Emmett to you, and you never answered me when I asked how you know about Betty and why a physicist is here?"

"I don't know why I'm here, either," Beth said assuming a similar pose with arms crossed facing the agents.

Since the scientists were in front of the door, the FBI agents could not enter without moving them. Sharp glared between the two of them. "Well, it didn't take the _egghead_ _alliance_ long to form, now did it? For your information, why we are here is classified."

"So is Betty, yet you know about her," Emmett said, his voice taking on a bit of venom as well. "Betty is the culmination of my life's research. She's not a toy for the FBI to play with. Now, why are you here?"

"If you don't show us the snake…" Sharp started as he put his hands on his hips.

"Okay! Enough!" Beth jumped in and stepped between Emmett and Sharp. She had no idea why she did it, but Emmett did not deserve to be treated the way Sharp was treating him. "We are guests in his facility. Now let's get the tour and then you can talk about what's going on."

"Fine," Sharp said crossing his arms. "If Betty is all she's supposed to be, we will continue this discussion, but if it's a pipedream, we are out of here."

Beth heard them speaking in the airport lounge about how they needed to find something and that this research in Arizona could help them. _Maybe they want the snake to go down a tunnel or something? My equipment could monitor its progress. But what would they need a snake to find?_

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know if this sounds interesting and I'll continue.**


	2. Betty's Grand Entrance

**A/N: Sorry the first chapter was so long, but needed to introduce the players. Trying to do shorter ones now, so you can read them quickly.**

**Thanks for reviews and thanks Betherday Babe and IceMenace for Beta.**

* * *

Emmett opened the doors to a well-lit laboratory. The right wall contained a large window that showed a room on the other side with at least a dozen snake cages. There were two sterile hoods for working with samples in the clean room and... _Oh God, don't look!_ Watching Rusty and Heather, who was holding a long black snake in her hands, _milk_ a snake was more than she could take. Turning quickly toward the left wall, which housed racks of various small rodents, Beth watched the furry creatures scurrying in their cages.

"What's with the rats and mice?" Walters asked.

Rodents Beth could deal with, and spiders and most other creatures that terrify people, but not snakes. "Breakfast, lunch, dinner…" she started.

"And second breakfast," Emmett chimed in.

"Don't forget afternoon tea," Beth laughed and smiled broadly at Emmett. "_Lord of the Rings_ is one of my favorite movies." His ability to relax her was uncommon to the physicist, as she never remembered meeting anyone so easy to relate to before.

"Mine too and I love that scene," Emmett said smiling as well.

"You know, I didn't come here for a course in Flirting 101," Sharp spat out. "Let's get a move on _Doctors_."

Beth was positive she turned scarlet as she looked away from Emmett, her gaze passing quickly over the snake cages on the other side of the room. Some of the smaller ones were on tables and others were on the floor. Her eyes saw a large black snake with its head raised almost to her height in a cage in the back. _Must be a cobra of some type. Oh, I can't go through with this. _

Turning to her left so the rodents filled her vision, she glanced past Walters to see the door some distance away. _What am I going to do? I've humiliated myself and now I'm panicking. _Her breathing began to quicken once again.

"This way," Emmett said coldly. A moment later the sound of beeping filled the lab.

Beth glanced back at Emmet and saw the scientist punching a code into a keypad next to a large door that looked like a bank vault. Once it swung open she saw that it was at least a couple feet thick. _What's in there?_ Fear and panic once again threatened to overwhelm her normally logical mind as Sharp walked quickly past her as Walters drew even with her.

"Are you coming or staying here with those guys?" Walters motioned toward the cages she tried hard not to acknowledge.

Without a word, she stepped forward into a large circular room. The center was several steps below the level of the door. In the middle of the depression was a large table that looked like it was an operating table surrounded by overhead lights and several monitoring stations. As she looked around the room, Beth saw a round door directly opposite the entrance.

Emmett was already at the door on the far side and punching a code into the panel. "You're gonna to want to stay close when we go in."

"A _lot_ of security for a snake," Walters laughed, a bit of fear creeping into his voice.

The idea that this man was afraid gave Beth just enough courage to move behind Emmett. He looked back at her with a wink and a smile.

"Come on Walters. If our _consultant_ can do this, you can too," Sharp growled at his partner.

"Just saying its a lot of security," Walters said walking over to stand next to Sharp as they waited for Emmett to turn the handle on the door, which was truly like a vault. "There are at least a dozen cameras in the ceiling and the walls."

"What do you use Betty for?" Beth asked. She pressed herself against the wall as much as she could, trying not to look like she wanted to climb it.

Once Emmett turned the handle and the door released, a gust of hot, dry air washed over Beth causing her to step back. Four red beams became visible inside of the doorway once the vault door swung away. A red glow filled the large chamber beyond. Rocks and nothing else could be seen. Emmett stepped back to the keypad in front of Beth to punch a code, which made the beams disappear.

"Lasers?" Walters said sounding impressed.

"As long as you don't make any extreme movements, you'll be fine," Emmett said, then turned to Beth. "Betty won't hurt you. But if you think you might get startled, you should stay by the door."

Realizing the guys must have told him what a wimp she was about snakes; the fact that they continued to find ways to humiliate her gave her strength to nod and step closer to Emmett. "Lead the way." Her voice didn't sound confident, but her brown eyes held his blue ones for just a moment.

Emmett smiled and nodded. _I've obviously fooled him into thinking I'm not afraid._ He walked into the room, a desert recreated, and reached down in the rocks to pick up a large snake. It coiled itself almost gently around Emmett's wrist and arm.

Beth paused in the doorway only to be pushed, none too gently, by someone. "Don't just stand there! Get inside!" Sharp hissed.

At Sharp's touch, she quickly stepped away and glared at him. Walters stepped between them leaving a gap behind him and the door that Beth could slip through and escape if she needed to. The sound of Emmett's voice and his explanation kept her still.

"I use Betty, to answer your earlier question, _Beth_..." he paused, looking directly at her and smiling, "to produce anti-venom."

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"I put venom in smaller snakes and feed them to her," he said holding a three-foot long constrictor in his hands.

"Won't it kill her?" she asked.

"There's not enough to harm her, but enough for her to produce the antibodies I need," he explained.

Beth thought she was going to pass out. She had been staring at his face, but when he lifted the constrictor to make his point, it passed into her vision and its head rose slightly to look around. She leaned back against the wall and her knee bumped into something. Glancing down, she noticed a large rock. _No, not a rock. It looks like a bumper around the edge of the room. It's even painted to look like a snake._ The fact that Emmett would decorate a room he kept this snake in made her smile. _Like the folks who put clothing on their dogs, I guess._

"This was a waste of our time," Sharp said. "That snake's smaller than some I've seen at the zoo."

"What? This isn't Betty." Emmett smiled scornfully. "This is Betty's dinner." He looked at Beth who had now almost climbed on the bumper next to her.

Forcing a tight smile and continuing to look at him standing on a couple of rocks in his tight black t-shirt and faded jeans like he walked out of the Australian bush with a snake to eat, Beth found the courage to stay.

"Okay, So where's Betty then?" Sharp asked with a bit of trepidation in his voice, which made Beth smile more, until Emmett spoke and held the snake out at arms length to dangle in front of him.

"She's... around," he said with a cocky smirk that Beth had not seen before. She liked that look. It made her breath catch in her throat.

"Around... where?" Walters asked as a sound filled the room.

It was a sound like sandpaper moving over wood. Something bumped into Beth's leg and she looked down to see the bumper along the wall _moving_.

Terror unlike any she'd ever known rose in her. She felt ice cold, like when she got caught sledding too late in the evening in a Wisconsin winter. The sound intensified and filled the room. It was the slither of a snake, a large snake, and it was a sound that made the hairs all over her body stand on end. A new sound was heard and it was the last sound Beth heard before the natural instinct of fight or flight kicked in, the hiss of a snake.

Betty finally made her appearance and she was something out of the irrational nightmares of a small child or terrified adult. Tears filled Beth's eyes as she felt her long-ago lunch return to the back of her throat. A scream bubbled up ahead of her lunch and left her lips. The sight of Betty's massive head almost the size of Emmett was the final straw. The terror took control. When the snake opened her mouth, Beth lost it and ran. She shoved Walters out of the way, running and screaming back the way she had come.

TBC


	3. Emmett vs FBI

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone and Betherdy for the beta.**

* * *

Because of the years Emmett spent around snakes, he didn't launch himself off the rocks to chase after Beth immediately as he desperately wanted to. The look of absolute horror on her face told him that she was a lot more than _not fond_ _of snakes._ _She's terrified of them. _

Mentally berating himself for not paying attention to the signs he saw, heavy breathing and eyes darting everywhere but at the snakes, the flustered appearance. _They're all dead give-aways for fear. But no, you had to be arrogant enough to think she might have been attracted to you and that was the cause of it._ _Idiot! The most beautiful woman you ever met is not going to instantly fall all over you. And since when do you make any woman get flustered? _

Luckily, Beth was close to the door when she ran and Agent Walters was large enough to hide her sudden movements so Betty didn't react to her hasty departure with anything more than a flick of the tongue in that direction. Emmett moved slowly and purposely to the door, growling at the agents as he went, "Out! Now!"

They followed him out with Sharp muttering, "Excellent. The size is just right."

"Beth!" Emmett yelled once he sealed the door to the holding room and flashed a look of pure hatred at the agents. It was now obvious to him that these guys did this as a sick prank. He saw the disdain Sharp had for the beautiful woman the moment she came out of the restroom.

_Sharp said they had all been briefed, but Beth didn't believe there could be a giant snake. _

"_One of those disbelieving scientists, I'm sure you know the type, Doctor Emmett?" What an idiot for believing him?_

"Emmett, what the hell happened? Her screaming almost caused me to drop Sabeena," Heather said, referring to a twelve-foot King Cobra, and pointing to the door Beth ran through. The young woman glared at the two agents obviously assuming they had something to do with the terrified woman running through the lab. "That would have been a really, _really_ bad thing."

"Doctor Springer is obviously not cut out for this project," Sharp said smugly.

"You stupid assholes," Emmett rounded on them. "You didn't tell me she was _terrified_ of snakes. If someone is that scared, you don't throw them in a room with a _giant_ snake. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Doctor Springer is arrogant and…" Sharp said crossing his arms.

"Stop talking right now or so help me… I'll throw you out on your asses," Emmett yelled as he strode through the main lab and into the lobby. _She's not here. Damn, she's probably hiding in the truck._

Most of Emmett's anger was self-directed. He stepped outside to call her name and looked around. Inhaling deeply to get a grip on his senses, which had been wiped out the moment he stepped into the doorway to greet his late-day visitors, he remembered when he first saw her.

* * *

The light from the overhead lamps had made her appear angelic with a halo formed by loose hair being blown around her head. The dark blue suit hid her curves, but showed just enough of what lay beneath to whet his appetite. Her legs were shapely and toned until they disappeared under her skirt. Emmett was surprised he had any knowledge of speech left after looking at her. _She stepped out of one of my dreams._

When his eyes had connected with hers after surveying her perfect body, he was totally lost. The brown of her eyes was the color of his favorite drink, a creamy cup of hot chocolate. _Her hair, the eyes, the perfectly shaped pink lips that make me grin like a fool whenever she smiled. Argh! Get a grip, you're in your mid-thirties and drooling like you're nineteen again. _

Remembering their flirting in the lab, he shook his head._ "I loved that movie too." Could you have been any lamer? Now, because you were too horny to pay attention, you scared the shit out of her. There is no way she'll ever speak to you again._

* * *

Glaring into the dark sky and walking over to the truck, he saw that she was not inside. Looking at the darkened house, he doubted she went in there. _Where did she go? I can't believe she'd go someplace inside since she'd be afraid to run into another snake. How did I make such a mess out of this? And what the hell are the FBI up to with a physicist and Betty?_

Stalking back inside, he saw Rusty standing with the FBI agents. The skinny, young scientist was trying to look tough and Emmett smirked at the way his biochemist was standing with arms crossed and a hostile look on his child-like features.

"Hey, she's in the restroom. Heather's in there with her," Rusty said quietly when Emmett walked over to him.

Holding back the urge to barge in on the women, he turned his anger back on the agents. "What the hell are you still doing here? Get out!"

"We need to bring…" Sharp started.

"We'll get her back into town," Emmett snapped. A wave of protectiveness he also never felt before washed over him. The look of terror on her face and the realization that these bastards obviously enjoyed tormenting her left the scientist in a foul mood and with the desire to shelter the young woman from them as long as he could.

"We'll be here tomorrow to confiscate your snake if you don't agree to cooperate with us," Sharp said with hands on his hips.

"You never said why you needed Betty. Send someone else back with a proposal and I might talk to them," Emmett snapped. He was in full compliance with all regulations by the USDA, which monitors research animals, and a dozen other agencies. Emmett knew the FBI would have a legal battle to get Betty because a massive global pharmaceutical company funded his work, so he could be cocky.

"This is my case. You'll deal with me. I'll leave you and Doctor Springer to get to know each other tonight, because she'll be out of here tomorrow," Sharp said angrily. "If you refuse to cooperate…"

"For the last time, leave now before I throw you out," Emmett said standing toe-to-toe with the agent. He knew there was a gun under his jacket because Sharp took pride in flashing it all the time. The scientist was not afraid Sharp would use it, so he continued to unleash his anger. "Call me in the morning and I'll listen to what you have to say. In the meantime, we'll see Doctor Springer to a hotel in Fountain Hills and try to calm her down."

"You do that," Sharp spat as he glared at the restroom.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Rusty asked from behind Emmett.

"Because she's a little know-it-all bi…"

"I wouldn't say anything further," Emmett barked. "Where I come from, you don't insult ladies and from what I can tell, Doctor Springer is definitely a lady."

"We'll be back tomorrow," Sharp snapped as he turned to Walters and nodded toward the door.

Emmett turned and looked from Rusty to the closed door and prayed that Heather held her tongue in check and didn't upset Beth anymore than the physicist already was. _That woman always says the wrong thing at the wrong time._

Laughter suddenly rang out from the rest room_. Guess I was wrong about Heather. Won't be the first time._

TBC


	4. Girl Bonding Time

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone and Betherdy for the beta.**

* * *

Beth sat on the bathroom floor not caring about its cleanliness. The smell of the disinfectant didn't make her gag any longer. Tears flowed down her face as her racing heart began to slow. The trembling of her limbs was subsiding and her breathing was coming back into control. _Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Don't think about it. It wasn't real. It was animatronics, like the one at Disneyland._

"Hey," Heather said as she stepped into the dimly lit room.

In her haste to hide, Beth didn't even turn on the lights, so only the emergency light was illuminating them. "S-sorry," she mumbled looking up from where she sat with her head resting on her knees and her arms wrapped around her shins.

"We didn't know you were _terrified_ of snakes," Heather said as she knelt next to Beth. "Emmett's furious with those guys. Emmett always tries to help people overcome their fears of snakes. You should have said something. No one should be forced to face their fear like that."

"If I did that, I'd give those idiots a reason to get rid of me," Beth said. "I worked twice as hard as guys to get where I am and to be taken seriously. Now…" _Sharp is probably on the phone now to have them get me off the assignment._ Dropping her head back onto her knees, she wrapped her arms over her head and tried not to think about how mad her boss was going to be if they lost this contract.

"Come on, this place is disgusting. I just emptied a container of bleach in here earlier today and now it's making me nauseous," Heather said putting a hand on Beth's shoulder.

The physicist jumped and looked at the younger woman. "Sorry."

"I can't tell you how terrible I feel about this," Heather said. "Please don't blame Emmett. He really didn't know how terrified of snakes you were."

_Why is she so adamant I forgive her boss?_ "I don't blame him. I should have said something, but… You're a female scientist. You know how tough it is to get respect." Beth appealed to the woman as a peer and could see that was the right approach.

A knowing smile spread over Heather's lips, "Yup, I work with snakes. Not a lot of women in my profession."

"Physics has almost no women," Beth said smiling slightly. Realizing she never introduced herself, the polite woman said, "I'm Beth, by the way, Beth Springer."

"Heather Shlepper," Heather said, putting out her hand and firmly grasping Beth's shaky hand. "Soon to be Heather White, or at least I hope it's _soon_."

"Are you getting married?"

"Yes, to Rusty," she said with a big grin. "If he ever picks a date."

"The other person who works here?" Beth imagined they spent a huge amount of time together and must have fallen in love. _I'd be satisfied working with someone I found appealing enough to talk to over lunch. _

"Yes, we met as undergrads at the University of Arizona in Tucson," Heather continued, sitting on the floor next to Beth. Her platform boots thumped on the ceramic tile as she stretched her legs out.

"I'm sorry. Don't mean to pry. I…" Beth started.

"Okay, Beth, here's the deal." Heather sat up and stared with bright green eyes at Beth. "I like you, but if you apologize one more time, I'm going to hit you. That's what keeps women down and drives me nuts. We apologize about things that are _not_ our fault. The FBI guys are assholes. Not your fault. I find you easy to talk to and tell you my life story. Not your fault for being curious. You're afraid of snakes and we have a snake capable of swallowing a person whole…"

"Ah! I didn't need to know that!" Beth suddenly pulled her legs tighter against her stomach and almost started rocking like a child.

"I _am_ sorry about that," Heather said with a smile. "Let's get out of here so Emmett can tell you how bad he feels. There are no snakes in the lobby."

"Oh, I can't face him right now," Beth said shaking her head. _I'm such a wimp. What would my brothers think of me? They would have beaten Sharp and Walters senseless by now. _

"You're going to have to. Just imagine him naked," Heather said.

Beth could not hold in her laughter. "That's for fear of public speaking."

"Probably not a good idea anyways." Heather stood up and held out a hand to pull Beth up. "By the way you were checking out Emmett's ass, I'm sure you've already pictured him naked."

"What!" Beth gasped as she took Heather's hand, surprised at how strong the young woman was because she pulled her up so quickly. "I was _not_. I was staring at his _back_ to keep from looking at the snakes!"

"Back_side_ you mean," Heather laughed as she opened the door and left Beth sputtering for a retort.

TBC


	5. Emmett's Busted

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone and Betherdy for the beta.**

* * *

Heather stepped back into the lobby with a grin on her face directed at Emmett. "She'll be fine. She's really afraid those assholes will fire her, though."

"I'll make sure they don't do that," Emmett said fiercely. Looking at the bathroom door, he asked Heather, "Where is she?"

"She needs a minute," Heather said.

"Okay, I'll be in my office. I want to talk to her as soon as she comes out," Emmett said.

A squealing of tires and the sound of dirt and gravel flying came from outside. "I guess they're leaving her behind," Rusty said as he looked out the window into the parking lot.

"I wish she didn't have to have anything to do with those bastards again," Emmett said, glaring at the truck as it sped down the dirt road and out of the light.

"Well, we need to make sure she can handle whatever research they want her to do with us," Heather said.

Emmett looked closely at the young woman. He never would have imagined that Heather would befriend the seemingly conservative physicist, but she had a protective look on her face as she too glared at their tail lights.

"What's she supposed to be doing anyways?" Rusty asked.

"I have a technology that can capture the visual signals of animals and translate them onto a computer," Beth's shaky voice said, startling them all.

Turning from the window simultaneously, the researchers looked at their guest. Emmett noticed her face was slightly pink and saw some water on her jacket. _She must have splashed water on her face._

"So they want you to mount this on Betty?" Rusty asked.

"I guess so," Beth said, looking anywhere but at Emmett.

"Beth, I am so sorry…" Emmett began.

"It's not your fault so you don't need to apologize. I should have told you I was terrified of snakes, but I… I needed to put on a good front for… them," she said it like they were a poison.

"I still should have noticed how nervous you were," Emmett said, truly hating that he added to her terror. "Why don't we go to my office to talk," he said, motioning toward a door off the lobby.

"Where are the agents?" Beth asked, looking around anxiously.

"I threw them out," Emmett replied. "We'll get you into town and settled for the night."

"Oh no." Beth's entire frame slumped. "I'm sure to get fired now."

"I won't let them fire you." Emmett knew he really couldn't control what the FBI or her boss did, but his desire to put some strength back into her was great. "Let's get you something to drink and a place to sit so we can try to sort this out. Okay?"

"Do you have anything but crappy beer and stale chips at your place?" Heather asked, looking at Emmett.

"Yes, _Heather_," he replied in an annoyed voice. "I actually have fruit in my fridge. Does that please you, Nutrition Nazi?"

"I think we'll order pizza," she said and turned to Beth. "Want anything special on your pizza?"

"Oh, that's healthy," Emmett snarked.

"Um… No… I'm not really hungry," Beth answered.

"I'm sure you need to eat," Heather said. "I'm always starving after I get an adrenaline rush like you must have gotten when you saw…"

Emmett scrunched his eyebrows together because Heather actually stopped herself from saying something she obviously thought was inappropriate. _Wow, Beth's made a friend out of Heather pretty fast._

"Please don't remind me," Beth groaned, closing her eyes.

"You guys get the food." Emmett stepped closer to Beth still concerned she would slap him. "I need to make an important phone call and then Beth and I can try to figure out what the FBI wants with both of us."

Beth looked at him with relief on her beautiful features. "Okay. I'll use my cell to find a local hotel."

"No need," Heather jumped in from behind him. "The local Comfort Inn right down the road will put you up. They always have an extra room. My aunt owns it, so I'll make the call."

"Thank you, Heather." Beth directed at the female scientist. "I can't believe how nice you guys are being to me. I basically think the work you do is terrifying and think you're all nuts, but…"

"We're still _relatively_ normal people after all," Rusty finally said with a smile.

The young man usually didn't talk too much when Heather was taking charge. Emmett wondered how long the biochemist could survive with his soon-to-be wife's attitude. He seriously hoped it was forever because he was a great scientist and Emmett didn't want to have to fire him for breaking Heather's heart.

Beth smiled and it melted Emmett's foul mood. "As normal as people with the largest snake on Earth could be."

"Ah, I'm sure there're snakes as big as Betty out there somewhere. They just eat everyone who finds them…" Rusty stopped speaking as they all saw Beth swoon a bit.

Emmett instantly slid an arm around her shoulders and took her right hand in his left. "Beth, why don't you come and sit down? You two get us some food and find Beth a place to stay." His anger returned when he saw terror pass over Beth's face.

"I'm…" She grabbed onto his arm sending a wave of heat throughout his body, radiating from where their skin was in direct contact.

"My office is over here with a more comfortable chair than the lobby," he said, steering her toward the door.

* * *

A tremor passed through Beth as he maneuvered her into his office. "A little further and you can sit." The contact with his hand and chest while he helped hold her steady, the fear Betty instilled in her and thoughts of becoming unemployed combined to make her very light-headed and close to passing out. "I've got a bottle of water in my fridge. Will that help until we get you some food?" Emmett asked.

Beth closed her eyes when they got into the dimly lit room and let him steer her into a comfortable leather chair. Feeling the soft cushion behind her back, she took a deep breath and put her head back. "Water would be good."

She heard a door open and close on a fridge. Opening her eyes, she saw a glass tank containing a large snake with yellow, black and red marks on it. Whimpering and slamming her eyes shut again, she tried not to run out of the room.

"Oh shit, I forgot about Jack," Emmett said. "Give me a minute."

Taking deep breaths and covering her eyes with her hands while resting her elbows on her knees, she replied weakly, "I thought red on black was a _friend_ of Jack and red on yellow made a dead fellow? Jack is a coral snake with red on yellow."

"For someone who's terrified of snakes, you know a lot about them," Emmett said with admiration in his voice.

Unable to resist showing him that she knows more than he expected her to, Beth responded, "It's important to know about your enemies."

"So, should I make you my enemy so I can find out all about you?" Emmett said with laughter in his voice. "I covered Jack up, so you can open your eyes."

Beth tentatively peaked out between two fingers, seeing only the handsome scientist leaning against his desk with a bottle of water in his hand. The snake tank had a denim jacket tossed over it. "Thank you," she said, reaching out to take the water bottle.

"Jack was a gift from Heather and the name is a joke of course," Emmett said, smiling. "Listen, I really need to make a quick call. You don't have to go anywhere."

"Are you sure?" Beth started to rise only to feel a wave of dizziness, which Emmett must have sensed because his hands shot out and grabbed her shoulders, gently pushing her back into the chair.

Beth didn't want to eavesdrop on his call, but she was curious whom he needed to call. _Maybe he has to cancel a date because of me._ She had no idea why she suddenly thought of some other woman, but the thought that he was calling some busty, bleach blond sent a wave of jealousy through her. _What could you possibly be jealous of? You met him a few minutes ago._

Desperate for something to do, she looked around the office, which was a mistake. This room _did_ have charts and pictures on the wall: _10 Deadliest Snakes in the World_, _Venomous Snakes of the Amazon_ and a poster touting the _Rattlesnake Round-up_ in Sweetwater, Texas.

"Mister Lambert, it's Emmett. I've got…" he stopped talking immediately and Beth glanced at him. He had an annoyed expression, but managed to smile at her and mouthed _I'll just be a minute_.

Smiling back, extremely happy it wasn't a woman; she noticed a picture of a young boy and girl on the wall behind him. The boy was several years older than the little girl and had a protective arm around her shoulder, much like her older brother Patrick had in all their family pictures. Her heart sunk. _Not a girlfriend, but a wife and kids? No, Heather wouldn't have joked about his backside if he had a family. Maybe he's divorced._ Unsure of why she was thinking these things, Beth closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the chair again. _Focus on keeping your job, which means you have to deal with these snakes._

"I see," Emmett said with frustration in his voice. "The guy's a prick for lack of a better word, Phil. I threw him out already."

Beth couldn't help but listen as she closed her eyes and tried to relax by stretching her legs out in front of her and crossing her ankles. The leather chair was incredibly comfortable as she listened to the sound of Emmett's angry voice, which she found soothing nonetheless. She imagined he was angry because of their treatment of her. Mentally berating herself for fantasizing about a guy she just met, she shifted in the chair.

"He came in flashing a badge and a gun like he was in the Wild West," Emmett said to Phil on the other end of the line.

Beth's jacket felt tight because she was slouching on the chair so she unhooked the buttons and settled in. It was wrong to listen, but he told her to stay. Guilt built up inside, but she was a part of this. If Emmett was calling someone about the FBI, she was with the FBI and needed to know what was going to happen to her future.

"I…" Emmett was suddenly coughing and knocked something off his desk. "Sorry, got…(cough)… just fine. Go on."

Beth jumped into a sitting position to look at Emmett, whose face was red. He was looking at the book he knocked off his desk, so she stared at him until they made eye contact. Emmett quickly glanced away with a guilty expression. _What did he do? Oh great, I've lost my job I just know it. _Flopping back onto the chair, she wanted to die.

* * *

Emmett was pissed that the FBI had already contacted the pharmaceutical company he was working with and got all the clearance they needed to use Betty for a classified project. Listening to his business partner for his anti-venom research tell him how they needed to cooperate and that the FBI assured them that Betty was not going to be harmed caused his heart to drop. Betty was helping to advance the research by decades because of the quantity of antibodies she produced.

Looking up from his computer screen, which had a screen saver of a snowy meadow, Emmett froze. Beth had obviously relaxed while seated in the leather chair with her legs stretched out causing her skirt to ride up to mid-thigh. His eyes widened as another part of his anatomy took over. The legal notifications that Phil Lambert was giving him fell on deaf ears. The vision in front of him, who was suddenly unbuttoning her jacket, caused his elbow to slip and knock a book off his desk. The subsequent sudden intake of air made him start coughing.

The shapely legs encased in nylon and the tight fitting blouse under her jacket made him lose all control of his thoughts and body. He stared blankly at the beautiful woman and then quickly looked away feeling like a voyeur. Phil continued to talk about cooperation and that he would have their legal counsel complain about the agent, but Emmett needed to cooperate fully or his funding was on the line. Normally, he would have been pacing and ranting, but Beth sat back down after moving. Her skirt now rode even higher and the curves of her breasts were clearly outlined by the white fabric. Not having had such a wonderful view in years, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity even if it got him slapped, so he gave into his temptation and slid his eyes over her body on display before him.

"I understand Mister Lambert," he said as he continued to stare at the beautiful woman possibly falling asleep in his office. "But if I'm doing research for the FBI, I need them to understand this is _my_ facility, _my_ research and _my_ people. I need to be in charge. Until he can show me an advanced degree in a field of use to me, he's gotta stay out of here."

Beth shifted again in her seat and appeared to be physically relaxing. Her hair fanned out on the back of the chair and her tongue flicked out to wet her lips making them glisten in the light. Years of caution around deadly animals was the only thing that kept him from groaning.

"Emmett?" a voice shouted in his ear as he took a deep breath, imagining what the skin would feel like under his hands. A tightening in his lower belly and the sudden shout of _Professor Emmett_ pulled him out of his revelry.

"Wha…" he started to look into the angry face of Heather. Her eyebrows shot up her forehead and she had her hands on her hips, which was a terrible sign. "Mister Lambert, sorry. Seems to be a problem in the lab. I'll call you back. I understand the situation."

"Okay, but keep your temper in check. The Feds do have some power. Not sure what they need Betty for, but they got judges behind them," Phil said.

Heather still stood glaring at him as Beth got up. "Is everything okay?" the physicist's tentative voice asked his employee.

"Pizza will be here soon and my aunt's got a room for you," his assistant said, softening her features and her tone.

"Why did you call Emmett _Professor Emmett_?" Beth asked.

"Because I'm pissed at him," Heather answered and Beth gave her a confused expression.

"I'll call you soon, Phil." Emmett hung up, preparing himself for a lecture from Heather.

"Oh no," Beth groaned as she slumped back down into the seat.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked, getting up and walking around the desk.

The death glare from Heather was frightening, but Beth's fearful expression drew him closer like a magnet. _I'll deal with Heather after._

"My luggage was in the truck," Beth said, closing her eyes.

"I've got some clothing around here," Heather offered.

_I can't believe how nice she's being to Beth. I guess she noticed how sweet Beth is and can forgive her the offense of being frightened by her favorite creatures._ "I can drive you to _Wal-Mart_ or something," Emmett said.

"Thanks but I don't want to make you go out of your way," she replied.

"It's the least _he_ can do," Heather snapped, causing Emmett to shoot a look back at her too.

"I don't know why you guys are so nice to me?" Beth questioned, shaking her head. "I obviously don't like the creatures you work with, I come with two assholes, who you have every right to associate me with, and now I don't even have clothing or transportation back to a hotel making you have to drive me around."

"Beth, I don't mind," Emmett said truthfully. For some unknown reason, taking care of her was something he wanted to do. Her personality, her beauty and intelligence called out to him and he would do anything to spend more time with her.

"As I said, it's the least he can do." Heather still glared.

"Do you two need time alone?" Beth asked.

Dread filled Emmett. "No, we're good. She's probably angry at Rusty and is taking it out on me," he said, hoping Heather would let him off the hook.

"Yes we do," Heather barked. "Can you join Rusty because he's headed to Emmett's house to look for some soda or decent beer. He could use a hand, if you don't mind?"

"Sure. I'm not a beer drinker, but I'll help him out," she said with a smile. "Thank you again for being so nice."

"Don't…" he started to be cut off by Heather.

"Sorry, but I need to scream at Emmett and I can't wait much longer," Heather said in her typical sassy attitude.

Crap. "Heather, I…" he began.

"Save it," she said. "I'll see you and Rusty in a few."

Beth nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her like closing the door to a cellblock. Emmett knew he was pushing his luck, but honestly expected Beth to be the one to yell at him, not his protégée.

"If I didn't love you like a big brother, I'd slap your face and kick your ass," Heather said, rounding on him.

Emmett groaned and suddenly wished Betty needed another meal for the night._ I am so busted._

TBC


	6. Beth's Resolve

**I believe SyFy Channel owns **_**Boa versus Python**_**, Emmett and Betty. I own the rest.**

**A/N I haven't forgotten this, guys and girls. Jumping ahead a bit to try to get this off my guilty conscience and finish it. I hate unfinished stories!**

* * *

The last week flew by for Beth. She was busy the first day getting her computer to talk to Emmett's and finding a way to work in a facility housing creatures that sent her into panic attacks. Heather, Rusty and Emmett helped her immensely to deal with that issue by covering and shuttling the reptiles to places she couldn't see them. She also avoided going into Betty's room at all cost.

The FBI returned the following morning after her arrival to say that they would be back in two weeks to collect Betty and threatened her with being fired if her sensors weren't fitted and working properly. A glare and some angry words from Emmett sent Sharp and Walters away in a cloud of dust.

Their days settled into a routine quickly after that: Emmett picked her up in his Jeep early each morning, they had breakfast, worked until sun down and had dinner near her hotel. Beth didn't want to make him drive her around, but he vehemently refused to bring her to a rental car place. Since she definitely enjoyed his company she let it go.

Her initial attraction to him only grew with each day spent with his odd little family in the desert. For the first time in years, Beth felt a part of something outside of her research. At night dreams of what it would be like to be dating him went through her head only to be abruptly pushed aside by visions of Betty rising up to strike. _To quote Indiana Jones one more time, why did it have to be snakes? _

* * *

Rusty and Heather's upcoming wedding was a source of both humor and tension in the lab. Having cornered Rusty the other day to try to quell Heather's angry outbursts, Beth discovered that he was terrified of having a big, showy wedding. Her friendship with Heather and their frequent _girl talk_ pointed to the same concern by his fiancé. _If only they would talk to each other._

Earlier in the evening, while out to dinner at a local bar, Beth reminded both of them that Vegas was close by and that she and Emmett could be their witnesses. Her speech helped them release their pent up anxiety and relax for the first time in days.

After several songs by the DJ and a couple of drinks, she and Rusty got up to dance to a fast number. Heather and Emmett were not the dancing types until the music slowed down. Heather slid into Rusty's arms as _Amazed_ by _Lonestar_ came on. Beth had every intention of returning to her seat next to the handsome blue-eyed man who occupied her dreams. Smiling broadly as she turned, she walked into Emmett, who took the opportunity to slide an arm around her waist.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, taking her hand in his not leaving her room to object.

"Do I have a choice?" she'd asked without any desire to step away from him.

The week had been frustrating for the physicist because she was extremely attracted to the herpetologist but he seemed to take great pains to avoid being close to her. A longing and desire she'd never felt for someone she just met filled her. The opportunity to slow dance with him was one she was a small release for her pent up arousal.

"You always have a choice," he replied with an arrogant smirk on his very kissable lips and wiggling of his eyebrows. The blue of his eyes darkened as she slid her arms around his shoulders and his hands clasped behind her waist. It was the position of a couple that had been together a long time, but it didn't disturb Beth in the least.

There was a respectable distance between them, but somehow being in each other's arms made them feel like teenagers. Beth couldn't keep from blushing nor could she pull away as his hand pressed her body closer, so their chests were rubbing and she could rest her head on his shoulder. The sound of his heart beating and the music wove a magical spell around the scientist.

* * *

Now that she stood in the lobby of Emmett's facility waiting for him to put away snake cages, she clung to the feeling of security and acceptance that she felt in his arms. Making up an excuse that she had to check something was not like her, but this feeling of security and acceptance was new to her. _I don't it to go away._

"Everyone's out of sight." Emmett broke into her thoughts as he came back to stand next to her.

"I've been reading a lot about how to deal with fear," Beth began, looking anywhere but into his brilliant blue eyes. "We… um… you're operating on Betty tomorrow to insert the sensors and I should be there. It would be much easier if I wasn't terrified."

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Remember your first time seeing her?"

Unable to _not_ look at him any longer, she glanced up. The blue of his eyes was not as prevalent as normal; the black of his pupils had taken over. _Is he…? No, he can't be as attracted to me as I am to him. Other than our dance earlier he avoids getting close to me. _"Y-yes, but I wasn't ready. I should try again." She swallowed and tried not to shudder.

"You don't sound too confident," he said with a smile as he squeezed her shoulder. "You don't have to do this. You can talk me through it from the office."

His hand burned through the cotton of her light blue t-shirt and caused her heart to skip and stomach to flip. Realizing her nervousness and frustration could be attributed to the snakes, she played to that a bit. "Hard to be brave when facing animals I've feared all my life. But with you by my side I want to give it a try." She smiled as his eyes widened.

"Um… Ah, okay." Emmett dropped his hand and motioned toward the lab. "I'll be right here if you need to hide behind me."

"I just might crawl over you to get away, but I need to try." The words left her mouth and Emmett's eyes darkened instantly. Rushing quickly past him before he could respond, she bowed her head so her hair would cover her red face. _Crawling all over you has been on my mind for days. _

* * *

Emmett's brain had taken a leave of absence. He barely remembered driving home. _Whatever possessed me to dance with her in the first place?_ The feel of her pressed against him. The smell of her shampoo and the way she moved drove him crazy. When she said she forgot to run a final test before tomorrow's surgery, the gentleman he'd been recently to keep from being castrated by Heather told him to say she'd have to wait. The lonely man who met the perfect woman took over and now here he was trying to help her overcome her fear of their test subjects. _Heather's going to kill me._

"Try _crawling all over me_? You can try that any time," Emmett replied as he walked past a red-faced physicist from MIT. A sudden surge of testosterone led to the cocky response but her flushed appearance was worth it. An image of that same face looking up at him with his bed as a background came to mind. _I'm most definitely losing my lab assistants over this._

TBC

**

* * *

A/N: I'll try to be more regular with this story to get it finished.**


End file.
